You Belong With Me  iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Katie-Kakes97
Summary: My version of the ipod shuffle challenge. Rate T just to be safe. This is my first CA fic so please dont be to harsh and R&R. A-Squared fic. Hope you like  if anyone finds an Auggie can you please send him my way and i'll love you forever


_**Because I have a little trouble doing this challenge with the rules that are supposed to be used I have changed the rules slightly to make it a little more comfortable to do.**_

_**And can I just say O MY GOD Auggie is so fricken hott. I live in Australia so we have only just got the episode communications breakdown. And even though it was a great episode I have to cry a little at the fact that Auggie is actually sleeping with the demon queen (aka Liza Hearn)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs or even an Auggie for that matter but I might have to start asking for one for Christmas so if you find one could you please send one my way.**_

* * *

**Rules**

**Each drabble must be 200 words or less**

**You can listen to the full song or part of the song first if you need to**

**You must shuffle the whole library of music and not just a playlist**

**Pick a pairing to write all of the drabbles in (Augnie of course0**

**You can play the song again once if you need more time to finish the sentence that you are working on**

**You can write and post as many or as few drabbles as you like **

* * *

**Breakeven – The Script**

_Auggie POV_

I hadn't given much thought to the way that she always seemed to be able to make me smile, even if she was over the other side of the world in some dangerous and scary country.

I hadn't given much thought to the fact that I always thought that I would be able to get her back in one peace even if a mission went wrong or she ended up with a rouge agent.

I guess I was wrong, as all of my previous reasoning went down the drain after damn Ben Mercer came, died and broke her heart into thousands of tiny pieces.

And she fell to pieces, with tears in her eyes and a heart that many never love again.

* * *

**Run Through the Jungle – Creedence Clearwater Revival**

_Annie POV_

I felt like a kid again as I ran through his clean-cut, modern apartment, trying to escape his breath taking, strong, delectable arms.

We had been doing this for the last half hour since we arrived back from one of the most romantic dates that I have ever been on. Chase and stop, chase and stop, I thought I had escaped the clutches of his arms for this round when suddenly I felt a pair of strong and sculpted arms snake themselves around my almost totally bare waist.

"You didn't think that you could escape that easily did you? My dearest Annie." He breathed in my ear before placing a chaste kiss on my lips and taking off without another word. Oh it was ON.

* * *

**You Give Love A Bad Name – Bon Jovi**

_Auggie POV_

I had come to the realisation that I loved her irrevocably a long time ago but hadn't had the guts to ask her the question that had been on my mind for months now. I had encountered a roadside bomb that had claimed my eyes sight but four little words that could change my life and hers forever scared the hell out of me. Maybe she would say yes and all my worrying would be for nothing, or maybe she just thought that this was just some meaningless fling to fill time and numb hurt, or maybe I would scare her off for good. I guess I should just suck up my pride and ask her, give it a go and see what happens.

"Annie Walker, I love you with all my heart and soul, so will you marry me?"

* * *

**What's My Age Again – Blink-182**

_Annie POV_

Sometimes it was hard to believe that after all of this time alone with a broken and shattered heart that was the result of a stupid and rash decision that was made abroad and over what I thought was love, that I would be able to love again and find someone as perfect as the one that I had found. He could make me feel like I was fifteen again and as hopeless and infatuated as a school girl. He was perfect.

"Auggie, Do you know how much I love you?"

* * *

**Sweet About Me – Gabriella Cilmi **

_Auggie POV_

I couldn't believe that she had said Yes, Annie Walker had said Yes, to me, me of all people. The blind, over-protective and worried best-friend turned boyfriend. So as I waited to feel her soft, warm hands placed in mine and smell her distinct grapefruit perfume encompass my senses, I couldn't hold the grin that spread across my face, of the thoughts that this was the sweetest thing to ever happen to me. I was finally marrying Annie walker, the woman of my dreams and nightmares.


End file.
